


An Awkward Incident at 2015 Rostelecom Cup

by writeskatelive



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2015 Rostelecom Cup, F/M, figure skating, pair skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeskatelive/pseuds/writeskatelive
Summary: Ksenia gets tipsy at a banquet and tries to go home with Fedor, and Fedor's self-control is put to the test. Basically, a whole lot of flirting.
Relationships: Ksenia Stolbova and Fedor Klimov
Kudos: 2





	An Awkward Incident at 2015 Rostelecom Cup

Ksenia threw back a fresh shot of vodka and set the empty glass on the table with a satisfying clink. Even though they’d been able to pull off the win, she was a perfectionist and couldn’t let go that her jumping passes hadn’t been completely clean. She was never satisfied until everything was absolutely perfect, but that was now in the past. Now she was going to relax, have a good time with her friends, and maybe get a bit tipsy.

An hour into the gala, she was definitely enjoying herself. The food was delicious, the vodka was plentiful, and Elena had her periscope on and the girls were having a great time cheesing. Fedor was being his usual proper self and resisting hamming it up for social media. He could be so adorable when he was being all proper. She has tried to get him to loosen up with a couple of kisses, but he had resisted her advances. He was always like this in public, and it made her so irritated, which made her want him more.

There was a time when she’d almost had him. At the GPF in Barcelona last year, they’d been walking across the rocks along the beach. She’d been carrying her dog in one arm, making it hard to balance on the uneven terrain, and she’d grabbed his hand. They had held hands the whole time.

But ever since that damn Europeans where he splatted ten seconds from the end of the program and threw their European title out the window, there had been nothing but distance and tension between them. For months, she had hated him and he had hated himself. She had tried to tell him that she forgave him, but the words just wouldn’t come out, and Fedor was never into much physical affection. She never really forgave anyone, but he was so cute she couldn’t stay angry at him anymore.

After several more shots of vodka and a lot of dancing, Ksenia was starting to feel the effects of a long weekend and a lot of alcohol. When she sat down at the table, Fedor was deep in conversation with Alexander Smirnov about who knows what. She didn’t really care; all she wanted was lay down for a moment or two. Fedor actually made a pretty nice pillow, even with all those hard rippling muscles he had. She could feel her face getting hot and flushed from the thought – or maybe it was all the vodka flowing through her system.

He’d actually lost track of where she was until he felt a heavy weight fall into his lap. The last time he’d noticed, she was still giggling and dancing with Adelina. She had stretched out on the now mostly abandoned chairs and had place her head squarely on his lap, snuggling close in.

“Vasyutin’s been blocking so well this season,” said Alexander, referring to the goalkeeper for the Zenit soccer team. “If they don’t make the playoffs, it’s certainly not his fault.” He peered over the edge of the table into Fedor’s lap. “You might want to stop that before she falls asleep.”

Fedor blinked and looked down. He hadn’t even realized he’d been running his hands through her hair as she lay there. It was so slick in his fingers and cut short since the summer. Indeed, her eyes were closed and her breathing had evened out. It always amazed him to see her like this, how peaceful and serene she looked when she was asleep. He hated to rouse her, but he needed to get her to bed.

He gently shook her. “Ksenia, wake up, we need to get you back to your room.”

She slowly opened her eye, looking up at him sleepily. “Hmm?”

He glanced at Alexander, begging him not to make a scene, then looked back down at her and spoke quietly. The last thing he needed were those stuffy Russian officials in the corner seeing their top pair skater dead drunk in his lap. “I think you’ve had too much to drink. Come on, let’s go.”

“Oh, you feel nice.” She touched his face and smiled dazedly before her head lolled off on his knee and her hand fell against her chest. She was wearing a black mesh top with only a bra underneath, and it had twisted to the side, giving him quite the view. He thought about adjusting it, but that would involve touching her, which would look even worse.

“Alexander, can you help me out here?” he said. “Go over to the old guys over there and keep them busy. If anyone asks, she just fell asleep here.”

Alexander laughed. “But man, it’s pretty obvious she’s drunk.”

“I know that! But we need to get her out of here.” Fedor propped her against his chest and tried to gather her phone, purse, and keys. It wasn’t easy because she kept grabbing his shirt and trying to undo the buttons. He stood up, balancing her weight and lifting her out of the seat. “All right, all right, up you go.”

They made quite the spectacle coming out of the banquet room. He was struggling to hold her stuff in one hand and her body in the other. She had a drowsy but happy expression on her face, as if she was drugged from getting her wisdom teeth pulled, but maybe the fresh air was doing her some good, because she had woken up enough to grab his ass.

“Hey, hey, watch it there!” he said. He would’ve moved her hand, but his hands were full of her stuff, and in all fairness, he wasn’t really in a hurry for her to stop. He bumped the elevator button with his elbow.

“What, you don’t like it?” She rested her chin on his shoulder and pressed her lips into his neck. “Just tell me what you want and I’ll do it.”

“Well, why don’t we start with taking your hand off my bum?” He tried to keep his voice light, but it was hard while she was attacking his neck with kisses. Maybe it would’ve been easier to carry back an unconscious Ksenia then a drunk and evidently very affectionate one. He tried to move his head so she couldn’t reach his neck so easily, but she just nuzzled in closer.

“Okay, love, why don’t we cool it till we get back to the room, huh?” He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, hoping to satisfy her momentarily, but it only served to encourage her more. Her hands found their way to his buttons again, pulling his shirt open to his waist. “If you keep this up, I’ll be walking around naked in the hallway and the hotel security will kick me out of here.”

“That’s kind of a good idea.” She moved up to his jaw, nibbling on his neatly groomed beard. Her hand still hadn’t left his backside, and she was squeezing emphatically. “Hallway, room…doesn’t matter to me.”

He sighed in exasperation as the elevator doors glided open. “All right, watch your step as we get on here.” He hung her arm around his neck and tried to walk her forward into the elevator. “How is it that you were passed out not twenty minutes ago and now you’re wide awake?”

“Because you smell oh so amazing, it’s intoxicating.” She fell against the back wall of the elevator, smiling flirtatiously. Her lipstick was smudged down one cheek, and he was certain half of it was rubbed off on his face and neck. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him against her, laughing.

“Ksenia, this really isn’t a good time.” He fumbled for the elevator button, trying to shake her off as she tried to take off his jacket. “Can you just stay there and not move for a second?”

She pouted. “But what’s the fun in that?”

He sighed. “Well, I think it’s very sexy when you stand still.”

It wasn’t totally a lie. Her hip was cocked to one side as she leaned on the rail, her clothes were still attractively askew, and the vodka had brought a bright flush to her cheeks. It was frustrating how hot she was. In fact, he’d even had a crush on her since they’d first paired up, and she seemed to get hotter every year. But his mother had raised him right, and he wasn’t about to go take advantage of her when she clearly had more liquor in her system than Tyrion Lannister. He took this minute of freedom to close the buttons of his shirt and straighten his jacket.

“You’re sexy no matter what you’re doing,” she said. “Standing still, sitting down…as long as you aren’t falling.”

The elevator reached their floor. “Okay, let’s try this again. You put your arm around my neck like so, and I’ll take you back to your room.” He draped her arm over his shoulders and held her up with one hand around her waist.

“You know, I haven’t ever seen you lying down,” she said. “I’m sure you’re sexy lying down, too.”

Fedor could have passed out from embarrassment right there. Blushing, he guided her off the elevator and started pulling her down the hallway. “Yeah, and after I drop you off at your room, I’m going to have a nice long night of sleep. I’m tired as a dog. Which room are you staying in?”

“Hmm, any room you want.” She turned around suddenly so she was facing him. Her body was pressing hard into him, and he could feel every curve, every muscle. “I’m not picky.”

“Well, how about the room you’re staying in? Do you know the room number?”

“Oh, it’s 842.”

Good. It wasn’t too far from the elevators. He dragged her along to the door and fumbled with her purse, trying to find the room key. It was a tiny leopard-print bag that held her lipstick, her hand mirror, and a handful of dinner mints filched from the banquet. He unzipped the pocket and flipped through the cards, stopping as he caught sight of the name on one of them.

“Ksenia, how did you get ahold of Nikolai Alexandrovich’s credit card?”  
“Oh, that? I took it from his wallet when he came to do our programs in the summer. He hasn’t even missed it.”

Fedor sighed, tucked it in the bag, and pulled out the room key. As he unlocked the door, she tried to seductively slide her hand down his chest and lost her balance, pushing both of them into the dark room as the door swung open. She screamed, and instinctively he lunged forward to catch her. One of his hands landed on her back between her shoulder blades, but the other ended up under her butt. Startling, he adjusted his hold so he was touching her waist again, then set her on her own feet.

“All right, we’re home now.” He fumbled for the light switch in the dark, but suddenly her body slammed against him, nearly knocking him over. She must’ve been having trouble standing up in those high heels. Although if she was just trying to catch her balance, she probably wouldn’t have grabbed him by the waistband of his trousers.

“Well, it’s about time,” she said. “I’m getting so restless.”

“Yeah, I can believe that.” He tried gently pulling her fingers away from his pants, but she latched onto his belt. “But I also believe you had about twenty shots of vodka tonight.” He switched on the light and started walking her back towards the bed, hoping she would just lie down and pass out again.

“It was so not twenty! It was more like…” She lost her train of thought, frowned, and stumbled back, flopping onto the bed. Her skirt slid up to her thighs, dangerously high, and she kicked her legs out to fling off her shoes. Her thighs were slim but toned, covered in deliciously smooth skin that tanned flawlessly in the summer. He hated to admit how hot she looked wriggling on the bed like that, her eyes wide and ready.

“All right, I’m leaving now,” he said, more to himself than her. “I’m going back to my room to get a long night of sleep.” And maybe take a cold shower.  
He had started to do the right thing – turn around, start walking out the door, and leave her alone and safe until morning, when hopefully she’d be conscious enough to behave herself – but he made the mistake of looking back. She had tossed her skirt and blouse on the floor, leaving only her black bra and panties. That just made leaving a whole lot harder.

“Ksenia, what are you doing?” His voice sounded awkward and dumb. Of course she knew what she was doing, and he knew it too. He straightened his shoulders and tried to speak clearly, but he couldn’t get his stupid eyes to stop looking at her. “This really isn’t a good idea right now.”

“Of course it’s not.” She staggered to her feet, put her hand on his chest, and wrapped her leg around him, still swaying from the vodka. “You’re still dressed.”

“Yes, yes…” He couldn’t seem to make any other sound. Her leg was so firm around him, her hand so electric. He was holding her waist again so she wouldn’t fall over, but it felt a lot better now that her skin was bare and his fingertips were brushing the lacy waistband of her panties. “Oh, dammit,” he breathed.

“Don’t worry, I can help.” She popped one button of his shirt open and kissed him right below his collarbone. She freed another and slipped her lips down between his pecks, then smiled up at him as she unfastened the third. His body felt frozen in place, and all he could do was look at her as she moved down his chest. And looking at her wasn’t too hard.

His shirt was hanging wide open now, and she pushed it off his shoulders, taking the suit jacket with it. His clothes were now hanging awkwardly around his arms, but he didn’t move to pull them off or put them back on. She clapped her hands down on his hips and kissed his mouth hard while she unlatched his belt.

“Ksenia? Sorry to bother you, I wasn’t sure if – oh my God!”

Fedor flipped around at the voice behind him. Elena was standing in the doorway, wrapped in a hotel robe. Her long blonde hair hung in a mess of curls, and her eyes were wide with shock as she took in the sight of Ksenia entangled around him, half naked.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to barge in.” Elena’s voice was shaking. “I just…I left my mascara in here and I wanted to get it before I forgot…and the door wasn’t locked…”

“Oh, hi, Elena,” Ksenia mumbled. “It’s in the bathroom. But we’re kind of busy right now.” She twisted around, trying to kiss Fedor again.

“This isn’t what it looks like, I swear,” said Fedor. “She just…she had too much to drink at the banquet, so I thought I’d walk her back to her room. She’s just…she’s tipsy.”

Elena laughed. “Fedor, I’m not ten. I know how all that works.”

His face burned with embarrassment, and he swore under his breath. “I just…I was just about to leave. You might want to get her some water.”

“Water?” Ksenia frowned. “Make it a martini.”

“No, right now you need water.” Fedor pried her away from him and pushed her onto the bed, harder than he’d intended. She laughed mischievously and spread her legs, like an invitation. It was very hard not to RSVP yes, but the sound of Elena running water in the bathroom shook him out of his momentary fantasy.  
“No, we are not going to do this right now. We’re not alone. Elena is right here, and she’s going to get you some water, and I’m going to…” He caught his eyes wandering past her face to the soft skin below her collarbone, then felt like slapping himself. “And then I’m going to leave.”

“Here, I got some.” Elena scurried out of the bathroom, carrying a short glass of water. “Ksenia, sit up. I got you another drink.”

Ksenia winced and pulled herself up, staring blankly at the glass. “They forgot the lime.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, the bartender’s had a long night.” Elena set the glass in her hands and steered it up to Ksenia’s lips. “There you go, just take a nice long sip there. It’ll make you feel better.”

Ksenia started to throw the glass back, but faltered halfway and hiccupped. Elena sighed and turned to Fedor. “She’ll be fine. I’ll stay with her for a few minutes. She’ll probably doze off sooner than later.” She raised a curious eyebrow. “But you might want to zip up your fly and clean off all the Estee Lauder before you leave.”

Fedor’s hand flew up to his neck, touching the scarlet lipstick running across his skin. “It’s…it’s not what you think. She’s not usually like this at all.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t judge.” Elena smiled innocently and tossed her hair to one side. “I promise, I never would’ve come in here if I’d known what was going on. I didn’t think you two were…well, you know.” She blushed and stepped back. “I’m sorry, that came out wrong. I just mean…well, have a good night.”

He fastened his buttons, cleaned off the lipstick in the bathroom mirror, and ran his fingers through his hair to comb it back neatly. He could hear Elena talking to Ksenia on the other side of the door. “Let’s get you into something more comfortable. Don’t you have any pajamas around here or something? Never mind, this will do.”

Five minutes later, Fedor peeked out into the room, ready to look away again if Ksenia was still undressed. Not that he hadn’t seen her undressed before – they had done that photo shoot after the Olympics, and she’d spent two weeks at the summer training camp in Italy showing off her collection of bikinis. But it had always been strictly professional, like attending a press conference. Well, okay, maybe a little better than that.

Elena had managed to wrangle an oversized t-shirt over Ksenia’s head. Fedor almost laughed because it was a Kermit the Frog shirt. She was so intense in training that sometimes he forgot she had such a sense of humor. The hem hit the tops of her thighs, and Elena was trying to coax her into putting on some yoga pants.

He could go now. Elena had things under control, and Ksenia would no doubt wake up in the morning with a hangover and a bad mood. She probably wouldn’t even remember what happened tonight. He could walk out of this room with the confidence that she would never throw herself at him like that again.  
He should’ve been relieved, but it was a bit of a disappointing thought.

Fedor sighed, opened the door, and let himself out of the room. It was nearly one-o-clock, and the bright lights in the hallway sent exhaustion crashing in on him. Gala practice started at nine in the morning, and he wasn’t looking forward to dragging a hungover Ksenia through the group numbers.

But lying in bed half an hour later, he couldn’t help wishing Elena had waited until morning to get her mascara.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my fabulous friend Meaghan for the prompt! I know I post way too many Ksenia and Fedor fics, but I had a lot of fun writing this one, so I had to post it.


End file.
